


Denial

by Thatafterdark



Series: Chaste Alec [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Chastity Device, Cum Eating, Dark Magnus Bane, Dubious Consent, Forced Chastity, Hand Jobs, Inexperienced Alec, Innocent Alec Lightwood, Manipulative Magnus, No Safeword, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, POV Magnus Bane, Predatory Magnus, Smut, Virgin Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatafterdark/pseuds/Thatafterdark
Summary: The day after Magnus locked Alec up, Magnus let Alec touch him for the first time. It was nearly a week later that Alec finally asked if could be let out. Magnus' answer was no, obviously.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Chaste Alec [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999105
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Like the first in this series, Magnus is not respecting Alec's consent or even asking for it when he should. Please don't read if you're not into that.

It was nearly a week before Alec said anything about what Magnus had put on him again. That morning, Alec had gotten dressed. They’d both gone into the kitchen and shared the breakfast Magnus conjured over warm coffee and tired kisses. That evening, Alec had to go on a mission but he promised he’d be back when he was done, as long as Magnus was still awake. Magnus made him promise to come back even if he was asleep and just like that, they’d parted ways.

True to his word, Alec crept inside that night, took a quick shower to get the sweat and ichor off him and then he crawled into Magnus’ bed like he’d promised before falling asleep. It was the next day, when they’d actually gotten to spend waking time together, that Alec seemed to want to bring it up. They ended up settled in the living room, Magnus’ body pivoted towards Alec, Alec’s strong arms placed gently around his shoulders as they kissed to the sound of some show that neither of them were watching.

It didn’t take very long for the kiss to grow more heated than innocent and this time, unlike all the times before, Magnus indulged himself. He felt giddy and excited, knowing exactly how uncomfortable Alec must feel. He knew from experience that it didn’t take much to get Alec aroused and now, he couldn’t harden even a little bit. Magnus had taken that away from him and it was an exhilarating feeling.

Magnus knew that Alec was well endowed. He had a cock that so many people would beg for and even beyond its size, it was beautiful. He had a very _very_ pretty cock but Magnus wasn’t quite sure if he realized that. The only person who’d ever seen him naked was Magnus himself. Alec didn’t know that he could easily go out with his pretty eyes and his gorgeous face and find someone that would let him get his dick wet for the first time.

Alec didn’t understand how beautiful and appealing he was. He didn’t understand how he looked naked and how many people Magnus knew personally who would leap at the chance to pull him into bed and show him exactly what pleasure could feel like and now, he never would.

Magnus knew that Alec was far too enamored with him to ever leave but he liked the added security anyway. He liked knowing that Alec couldn't enjoy pleasure without him, that even alone in his room, his pleasure was locked away. Magnus liked knowing that if he ever wanted to cum again, he’d have to wait until Magnus was feeling kind enough to let him and that wouldn’t be for a very long time.

Still, kissing Alec, Magnus let the kiss deepen. He listened to Alec moaning softly in his mouth, starting to squirm and shift next to him. Magnus let the kiss go on for a little bit longer than he ever had before he reached out and took Alec’s hand, moving him until he could press Alec’s hand into his clothed, throbbing dick.

Alec’s eyes widened almost comically, his lips faltering where Magnus was still pressing into him. Magnus had never been that bold before. He’d never let it get this far when they kissed but now, Magnus had nothing to worry about. Alec could touch him all he wanted and Magnus knew that no matter how far it went, Alec would not be cumming today. Magnus would not be touching him and Alec’s dick would stay locked up, exactly where Magnus wanted it.

Magnus pulled away a fraction of an inch, grinding a bit harder against Alec’s hand. “You want to make me feel good?” Magnus cooed, watching Alec’s eyes widen even farther.

Breathlessly, Alec nodded. He stared for another moment before he was fumbling and rushing out, “I don’t know how to-”

Magnus shushed him with another kiss. “I’ll show you,” he promised into Alec’s lips before he was moving to unbutton his pants and pull his cock free.

Alec stared utterly captivated as Magnus lazily stroked himself a few times. The look on his face made Magnus want to devour him whole. His lips were parted slightly, his eyes a little watery as he stared. He looked like his mouth was watering with the need to reach forward and pull Magnus into his hands. He looked like he’d do anything just to be allowed to touch Magnus and make him feel good.

That was a wonderful, wonderful quality for Magnus to find. Magnus wanted Alec to feel like touching him was his reward for being good. He wanted Alec to know that anything more than that was a gift from Magnus, something to be grateful for, something only given by Magnus on a whim.

He looked like a beautiful little slut. Magnus reached for his hand at last, leaning back into the couch as he pressed Alec’s palm into his warm, sensitive skin. Magnus saw Alec’s breath hiccup in his chest and then Alec, his beautiful sweet boyfriend, pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and let out a soft, whimpered moan.

Oh, Magnus was going to love taking him apart. “Gentle at first,” Magnus urged him, using his own hand to wrap Alec’s fingers loosely around his length. “Then, you go faster.” Magnus let go of him, leaving Alec alone touching him. Magnus leaned back and spread his legs a little wider, sprawling out like a king on his throne.

For a moment, Alec did nothing but stare at Magnus’ cock like he was captivated by the mere sight of it and then, slowly, hesitantly, he started moving his hand against Magnus’ skin, caressing it so softly.

Magnus let out a soft encouraging sound that made Alec’s eyes jump up to his face before he was looking back down, gripping Magnus a bit tighter with a little more confidence.

Magnus let his eyes flutter shut, his head lolling back against the side of the couch, letting himself enjoy the feeling of Alec jacking him off. He couldn’t even imagine how hard Alec would be, if could be. Alec was probably leaking all over himself, his poor cock straining as hard as it could, trying futilely to get free. Alec was probably hoping Magnus would take it off, after he’d cum. He probably thought Magnus would slip it off him and return the favor. He was probably taking in Magnus’ reaction, the way his hard cock twitched when Alec touched him, the soft moans leaving Magnus’ lips and he was probably wondering what that felt like, hoping he'd feel it soon too.

Magnus had gotten his first hand job at what, sixteen, seventeen years old? Alec was twenty two and he still didn’t know what that felt like. He still didn’t know what it felt like to have someone besides yourself touch you. He didn’t understand how different it was, how much better it felt and he wouldn’t. Even if Magnus decided to let him out, he wasn’t going to touch him. He was never going to let Alec fuck him. He was never going to jack him off. Maybe, he’d let Alec stretch out in bed and wrap his hand around himself but Magnus was never going to do it for him.

The only thing he’d ever feel was his own hand and even that would come sparingly, when Magnus felt like watching but not for Alec’s own pleasure. Magnus came with that thought in his head and then, when he opened his eyes and found Alec staring down at Magnus’ cum on his hand, he murmured for Alec to lick it up and then, he was rising to his feet, tucking himself back into his pants and announcing that he had a potion that he had to get done but that Alec was welcome to wait around if he wanted.

Magnus didn’t look back to see if Alec had listened to him but a moment later, Alec followed him into the apothecary and his hand was cleaned. Magnus saw a little bit of his cum on Alec’s lips and he couldn’t help but lean in and lick it away.

Alec’s face flushed beet red. Magnus knew then that he wanted to ask. He knew that he was still so achingly aroused and that he wanted to ask Magnus to unlock him but Magnus didn’t offer and when he turned to his work, acting a bit more busy and preoccupied than he truly was, Alec didn’t ask.

He just stood there for a few long moments before he whispered, his voice still desperately aroused, if Magnus needed any help. Magnus paused for a second, a slow grin stretching across his lips. Alec was just so sweet. He was so adorable. Even as aroused as he was, even though he’d just gotten Magnus off and it would be perfectly reasonable for him to ask if he could get off in return, Alec did not ask because Magnus was busy and obviously uninterested.

He was perfect. He was so so perfect.

Magnus spent the next week letting Alec touch him and explore his body in whatever way the man wanted and finally one day, after he’d gotten Magnus off yet again, Alec reached forward to take Magnus’ hand and stop Magnus from leaving.

Magnus knew what Alec was going to ask but he raised an eyebrow anyway, looking half annoyed that Alec had stopped him.

Alec swallowed, biting his lip nervously. Magnus almost thought that Alec was going to change his mind and not say it at all but finally, he let go of Magnus’ hand and whispered, “Could you take the cage off?” His pretty eyes were so hesitant, so pleading and hopeful. “You can put it back on after…” Alec continued when Magnus did nothing but stare.

He was so sweet. He still thought Magnus cared if he wanted the cage on or not. He was bargaining with Magnus, telling him he could put it back on him if he’d just take it off for a bit. Magnus wasn’t sure if Alec had gone a full week without cumming in years. He was so young and horny. Magnus doubted he had. He must be so desperate but a week was a milestone. It was something to be celebrated.

Magnus leaned in to press his lips against Alec’s, giving him a soft tender kiss. Alec probably expected him to say yes, if the relief on his face was anything to go by but when Magnus pulled away, all he said was no before he was rising to his feet again, leaving Alec on the couch behind him.

He didn’t need to explain himself. He didn’t need to tell Alec why. The answer was just no and there was nothing Alec could do about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Psst. I made this account specifically for posting works like this, so if you like the first two things I've posted, feel free to subscribe. Nothing but dubcon/noncon works like this will be posted here.


End file.
